Emerald Heart
by apples7
Summary: You know all those potions class accident fanfics? This is another one of them! and at the receiving end of it is Harry. XD Draco/Harry magicalcreature!harry did I mention Drarry ? SLASH


"Splashh!!"

And all hell broke loose inside the 6th years potions classroom.

You could hear people screaming and trying to run outside .

And one Severus Snape trying to take order back in his hands.

When almost everyone had run outside. Snape turned and looked at those left behind.

Malfoy and Potter. As always.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter what pray tell, are you doing? If you haven't noticed this…."

Wait a minute…….

Potter was lying unconscious with the foul potion all over him.

"Professor!! You have to help him! Most of Longbottom's potion fell on him and he just collapsed"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I can clearly see the situation your dear boyfriend is in right now"

"Then Help him, sir!"

"Fine, fine here you go"

And he took out his wand and cast all the potion away.

"Ennervate"

But Potter was still unconscious .He thought for a moment and then levitated Potter out of the classroom and started walking to the infirmary.

* * *

When Harry woke up the first thing on his mind was that he was hot. Very hot.

He tried to pull at the covers but realized he couldn't move his hands at all.

He couldn't move any part of him for the matter. Only his head.

He slowly opened his eyes and regretted it instantly.

So much light. He squeezed his eyes shut again and waited... trying to figure out what was going on.

He heard someone near him closing the curtains and opened his eyes again.

Looking around puzzled.

'Oh right the infirmary of course where else?'

"Harry!! Oh Harry I was so worried. You've been out of it for two days."

"Draco………"

"Shh it's ok, drink this, madam Pomfrey left it for when you woke up" And he raised a glass to Harry's lips.

Harry drank slowly and waited… it made him feel really better and he could move his body again.

"What…what happened? I remember potions class and then Neville was adding too much lovage and then…and then it just exploded"

"Yes love, it just splashed all over you, I got so scared. Then you suddenly collapsed , I tried waking you up but it was no use , then Professor Snape came over and got you to the infirmary "

"I collapsed……"

He was staring at his hands now and that was when he realized something was wrong……..

"Draco……."

"Oh my god Draco, what's wrong with my legs??"

"Ah eh I don't really know yet; see madam Pomfrey said……."

"Ah, Mr. Potter your finally awake, that's good. Now, if you could lie down again so I could check you over"

He hadn't realized he has raised himself half up.

"But …but what's wrong with my legs?!"

"Ah. That, dear would be the result of all this potion getting on you, but don't worry, don't worry I have experts on the subject looking it up as we speak. "

"Looking it up? I have a … a…a…"

"Yes dear I know. We are looking for a cure, doing our best, you should be back at normal in no time, no need to worry dear" She smiled at him warningly and he couldn't find it in him to continue arguing … so he just laid down on the bed again resting his eyes…

That moment the door opened and a middle aged wizard came in…

"Poppy, bad news"

"What is it Desmond? Any news from your research for young Harry's condition?"

"Yes actually. The potion that came upon him was supposed to be a simple confusing potion …How the young wizard working on it made it into a transfiguring potion for hurt ….' And they had walked inside the nurse's office so Harry couldn't hear any more…

"I hope they found a cure… I can't stay like this forever"

Draco was giving him a funny look which Harry decided to ignore and continued on playing with the hem of his covers.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Harry they came again out of the office and the nurse looked at Harry sadly.

"Harry Dear I'm afraid the news weren't so good after all … the potion that Mr.Longbottom made was permanent and…..I am sorry to say…. there is no known cure for it. We are so sorry but we can't help you"

"Can't help me? You mean I will have to stay like this forever?"

"I'm afraid so. Yes"

"But there must be another way! I can't stay like this! How… how…"

"Don't worry dear, we'll have Senili to come over and give you some tips and stuff. She's a very dear friend of mine, helped me with a lot of healing weeds and stuff. She could really help you get through this."

"She's… she's … a…"

"Yes dear, she is."

"But how will I live ….I mean now I can't…"

"Not to worry dear everything will be fine they could take you in for some days and you could always stay here we could build you a special room…"

He looked up at the nurse that had so many times cared for him and smiled.

"Thank you madam Pomfrey… Thank you."

She smiled at him and left the infirmary … to search for her friend probably…

He rested his eyes then, thinking about everything he had just found out and how it would affect his future.

"Draco…?"

"Yes love I'm here what is it?

"What am I going to do?"

"We will fight this together Harry, don't worry. You killed Voldemort, I'm sure this will be nothing, and I will be with you till the end, I promise you this"

Harry opened his eyes again and looked straight at his boyfriend.

"Kiss me please"

Draco smiled and lowered himself above Harry.

He kissed him.

"I love you Harry"

"Even as a mermaid?"

He laughed "Merman and yes even as a merman"

He leaned in and kissed him again.

Well, maybe it wasn't the end of the world after all.

* * *

--notes:--

So this was my first ever fanfic (or my first of any kind of story for the matter) And I don't know if I should continue it or leave it at that...

Review and tell me what you think, ok? : )

* * *


End file.
